


Silver Lining

by rubydragon16



Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: makoharufestival, family SouRin, round 4-It's For You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto loses something VERY important...or so he thinks.</p><p>Re-posted due to typos and spelling corrections. AND an additional author's note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for makoharufestival-Round 4: March 11- It's For You.

“You lost **WHAT**?” Rin screamed through the computer screen.

Makoto grimaced slightly and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he could drown out Rin’s unexpected outburst. He turned his head away from his astonished look, clearly not anticipating this sort of reaction from Rin, unsure if he could continue their conversation. He opened his eyes hesitantly and saw Rin giving him a sympathetic look, instead. He heaved a sigh of relief, and turned his position back to face him. “I _didn’t lose it_ ,” he clarified, stressing on the truth, hoping his voice sounded steadier than how he actually was feeling at the moment. “I just can’t find it.”

“Well, you better find it,” Rin urged, his voice almost desperate. He leaned back in his seat, and ran a hand through his hair. “Man, Makoto, your anniversary is, what, today-“

“Rin, please don’t rub salt on my wounds-“

“---Need I remind you,” Rin went on, “and you’re not even remotely worried that Haru’s going to find out that it’s missing?” Rin stared at him in disbelief.

Makoto sighed again. “That’s not my intention, believe me, Rin. And I thought Skyping with you would be of some help to me, not make me feel worse than I already am right now,” he pointed out, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

Rin paused. “You’re right, sorry Makoto. You sure Haru’ hasn’t noticed it missing already, by now?” he added unnecessarily, clearly forgetting what Makoto had just said and certainly **NOT** helping the present situation.

“Haru,” Makoto’s voice trailed off as he thought back over the past week. “Well, he’s been really preoccupied this week,” he replied, running a hand through his hair, “Busy, you know, what with supervising the training of the national swimming team, and all.” He drummed his fingers on the kitchen table. “Truthfully, he left this morning before I had a chance to see him. It’s not like he’s ignoring me or anything. We’re just so caught up in our own things, work schedule. We’ve hardly had any time for-“

“Don’t say it,” Rin quickly cut him off, waving his hands across the laptop screen. **“I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR IT.”**

Makoto smiled at his reaction. “Relax Rin. Although my mentioning it, I’m not entirely sure why it bothers you so much. It’s not like you and Sousuke aren’t new to it,” he continued, grinning slightly.

“Yeah, but I’m not the one with a **MAJOR PROBLEM** on his hand,” Rin shot back. He fell silent. “Why don’t you just get a replacement? It’s not like Haru’s going to notice the difference or anything.”

Makoto almost choked. “I can’t get a replacement, Rin,” he answered, almost affronted by the suggestion. “Can you get another life partner? Soul mate?” he challenged, while Rin snickered softly. “Besides,” he continued reasonably, “Haru would notice the difference in a split second if he had the chance to inspect it up close.”

“What, like some random check-up or something?” Rin wondered aloud. “Which reminds me-“he glanced at his watch quickly, “They should have reached the doctor’s by now,” he mumbled under his breath.

Makoto smiled fondly at his best friend’s familial worries, but chose not to press the issue. “So any suggestions on what should I do?”

Rin sighed again. “Okay, run by it me again what happened exactly,” he instructed him, leaning forward towards the screen, attentive and alert.

Makoto heaved a deep breath. “Alright, well, last week, I saw that the kitchen drain was unexpectedly dirtier than usual. So, I thought that I’d better clean it before Haru would clog it up even further with detergent or vegetables, because believe me, even if he’s a great cook, he **CAN NOT** clean up after himself.” He smiled vaguely. “Anyway, before I wore the gloves, I noticed that my ring was feeling rather loose, so I thought better safe than sorry, right?” He sighed. “I guess I _was_ sorry, when I couldn’t find it again.”

“And you’re sure you’ve looked everywhere you think it could have possibly ended up?” Rin asked.

Makoto gave him a hard look. “Rin, I don’t think the apartment’s ever been cleaner than it has this past week, trust me on this.”

“Well,” Rin began slowly, “if you can’t find it, why not just ask Haru? He might know where it is.”

“I can’t do that,” Makoto answered, wringing his hands anxiously. “Not with our anniversary today; he’ll never forgive me.”

“Anniversary, huh?” Rin leaned back in his chair, an almost wistful expression on his face. “Wow, how long has it been? Twenty-two years? Twenty-three?”

Makoto smiled shyly. “Twenty-five, actually,” he corrected, almost blushing.

Rin whistled. “Wow,” he repeated impressively. He grinned. “Has it really been that long you and Haru’ve been together?” he asked, almost disbelievingly.

He laughed. “Longer, actually, just officially if you count since the time Haru gave me the ring,” he confessed softly. He fingered his empty ring finger. “That’s why I **HAVE** to find it, otherwise-“

“Haru’ll be pretty upset, I get it,” Rin finished for him. “I wish I could come over and help you, Makoto, but why don’t you ask Rei and Nagisa to help? Nagisa could probably find a needle in a haystack if the challenge was presented to him.”

Makoto smiled ruefully. “I wish I could, but they’re both up to their heads in the latest NASA project, and after that failed attempt in space, Rei REFUSES to leave Nagisa alone-“Rin let out a snort “-till he’s, and I quote, ‘positively and absolutely sure, Nagisa’s life isn’t in any danger, left in the hands of the incompetent people who work there,’” he ended, smirking himself, while Rin silently suppressed his laughter. “So I guess they’re out of the question,” he informed him, albeit unnecessarily.

“You’re right,” Rin agreed, folding his arms behind his head. “Well, I guess, you’re screwed.”

Makoto rolled his eyes at him. “Oh, thanks for stating the obvious.” He groaned and buried his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

“Makoto, take it easy. If you’ve made it this far with Haru, I’m pretty sure he’ll understand,” Rin soothed encouragingly. “I’d pat your back comfortingly,” Makoto let out a small chuckle, “but I don’t think technology’s advanced this far yet.” Makoto gave him a small smile. “Just hope that your gift makes up for it.” He paused. “You did get him something worthwhile, right? I mean, you guys have this thing for getting something different for each anniversary. What was it this time? Paper? Cotton? Wood?” he asked curiously.

“Silver,” Makoto informed him, “And I-“

**“MOM!”**

Makoto was cut off mid-sentence, as a young girl dressed in a pink ballerina complete with a matching tutu, flooded the computer screen, and grabbed Rin’s hands urgently. “Mom, I need your help, like, right now,” she insisted desperately, twisting his hands anxiously and flailing them up and down.

Makoto suppressed a loud snort. “Mom?”

Rin rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t look at me. It was Sousuke’s brilliant idea that **JUST** because I happen to have a girl’s name-“

“And slightly feminine features-“ Makoto added teasingly.

“ Very funny-he decided that I **WOULD** be the mother of the family,” Rin finished, scowling slightly, as the girl literally fell into his lap, eagerly trying to get his attention towards her.

“Well, better Mom than Fommy*,” Makoto quipped, his face relaxing into a cheeky grin.

Rin sputtered on his words. “I’m sorry. Fommy?” he repeated disbelievingly, blinking his eyes rapidly.

“Yeah, you know-“ Makoto hesitated, seeing Rin’s reaction, “a father-mommy equals fommy.” He gave him an awkward smile. “You’re mad, aren’t you?”

Rin shook his head. “Not really, just don’t let Sousuke hear it, or I’ll never hear the end of it,” he remarked woefully, as Kana continued to wave his hands up and down, bursting with pent-up energy.

“Mom, I really need your help,” she persisted loudly, jumping and down wildly in front of him in order to grab his concentration, that Makoto couldn’t help enjoy the situation.

Rin sighed dramatically and acting the least bit interested, pointed at the screen. “Kana, can’t you see I’m having a conversation?”

“You could at least say hello,” he chided gently, as she dragged herself against his legs, trying in vain to get him to help her.

“Oh, hi, Uncle Makoto,” she said brightly, waving at him through the screen, giving up and bouncing into Rin’s lap, despite his complaint, “You’re getting heavy.”

Makoto returned the wave and smiled at her warmly. “Hi Kana. Wow, you’ve become so big since the last time I saw you. How old are you now? Nine? Ten?”

She shook her head at him, and flashed up eight fingers. “I’m eight,” she announced proudly. “And-“ she leaning against Rin’s chest, “I’m going to lose the first place trophy if you don’t help me find my lucky scrunchie, like-“ she paused, as she searched for the words, “Ten minutes ago.”

Rin groaned exaggeratedly against her disheveled blond hair. “Kana, why don’t you ask your sister to help you?”

“I tried, but she’s talking on the phone with her boyfriend,” she whined, resting against his knees and sinking to the ground in overstated defeat. The entire scene was so comical to watch that Makoto had to suppress his laughter; it somehow reminded him of how a stray cat would rub against his legs to get his attention and affection in order for him to feed them.

Rin’s eyebrows furrowed deeply as he frowned. “Mashiro told me she was studying for her test.”

“Guess she lied,” Kana drawled lazily. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. “Now, Mommy, come and help me please. I’ve looked all over my room.”

Rin groaned, as Makoto chuckled. “Why don’t you use another one?” Rin suggested helpfully. “Wouldn’t hurt.”

She squawked indignantly. “I can’t do that,” she replied, horrified. “You know how superstitious I am.”

Makoto grinned. “It’s true what they say. Like mother, like daughter,” he joked.

Rin’s eyes were slits. “Don’t start, Tachibana.”

Makoto laughed, as Kana continued defensively, “It’s my absolute favorite lucky scrunchie that never-ever lets me down. Besides-“ she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted at him stubbornly. “Daddy says that the only reason you got the silver medal in the Olympics was because you **DIDN’T** have your lucky pair of goggles with you that day. He said ‘you’d conveniently misplaced them, somehow.’”

“Did he now?” Rin frowned. “Looks like _Daddy_ and I are going to have a long serious talk about what sort of bedtime stories he’s been telling you kids.”

Makoto laughed at his friend’s reaction. “Yeah, I remember that. Haru beat you by such a wide margin; reporters were asking you later on if you hadn’t been feeling well that day of the race.”

Rin grimaced recalling the unpleasant memory. “It was one race. Not my finest moments, I admit, but there’s a perfect explanation for that. I got a really strange cramp---“

“Rin,” Makoto shook his head pityingly. “That excuse wore out years ago. Besides, Kana-chan,” he looked at the young girl, who was frantically trying to force Rin off his seat, but without any luck. “What are you competing for, anyway?”

“It’s her elementary school’s annual talent show,” Rin explained with an amused expression on his face, while he watched his daughter unsuccessfully try and push him off his chair, only to collapse onto the floor in defeat. “Kana’s going to show off her excellent form in ballet.”

“Yeah,” she said proudly. She scrambled to her feet and struck a complicated pose. Then, she winked and made the Victory sign. “I’m going to show them a sight they’ve never seen before,” she announced triumphantly. Her eyes suddenly brightened up sharply. “Wait, maybe them I threw them into the laundry---“ And without another word, she flew out of the living room.

Makoto grinned. “Guess I don’t have to ask which side of the family, Kana-chan gets her love of theatrics from.”

Rin scowled at him. “Excuse me if I don’t roll my eyes every time I’ve heard someone say that.”

“It’s a good thing,” Makoto protested.

Rin shook his head. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” His face relaxed into a soft smile. “Still it’s been an experience raising kids---“

“I was really glad that you and Sousuke could adopt,” Makoto interrupted eagerly. “Haru and I both were. You two look like great parents.”

Rin nodded. “Only in Australia, I guess.” He was silent. “You know, it’s not too late for you and Haru to adopt. Sousuke and I did, and honestly, I don’t regret a minute of it. So---“

“For _NOW_ , I’m just going to focus on finding my ring,” Makoto replied firmly. His expression became thoughtful. “But, it’s not like the idea hasn’t come up every once in awhile. I---“

A loud crash and the sound of breaking glass came sharply from Rin’s side of the conversation. He jumped as Rin stood up, alarmed.

“ **MOM!!** Kana totally blew my concentration!”

“You weren’t even studying!! Daddy’s going to be so mad when he finds out! MOM!!!”

**“MOM!!!”**

Rin sighed heavily. “Sorry, Makoto, gotta run. Looks like duty calls,”  he apologized hurriedly. “Gotta solve this crisis before Sou returns and has my head. Good luck with your own problem.”

Makoto smiled understandingly. “I could say the same to you. Talk to you later, I guess.” Rin lifted his hand and his laptop screen returned to its desktop menu. Makoto breathed a deep sigh and got up wearily. As he was placing the laptop away, his phone rang with a text message. He pulled it out, curious.

**‘Hey Makoto… Forgot to say ‘HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!’ Give Haru a punch from me, will you?-Rin’**

Makoto smiled. _‘Good old Rin. Always the hopeless romantic even after all this time.’_ Then again, Makoto thought, _‘That was one of his most endearing qualities, after all.’_

He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts and clapped his hands against his cheek. “Okay Tachibana,’ he spoke aloud. “You’ve got exactly---“ he checked his watch, “---forty-five minutes before Haru-chan returns home. Better find that ring or---“ He didn’t want to think what ‘or else’ could be , so he immediately retraced his steps, frantically hoping that he’d eventually find it, after all the time. But, his searches were in vain. He **STILL** hadn’t found his ring, despite searching all over the place. Makoto chewed on his thumb nervously _. ‘Haru, I---‘_

“Wow, you’re the world famous freestyle swimmer, aren’t you? Nanase Haruka.”

Makoto’s head spun instinctively towards the window. He approached it and peered down expectantly. Sure enough, a small group of people were waiting at their front steps, as Haru stepped out of his car, and walked down the driveway.  He chuckled as he heard him reply in that soft voice of his, “Yes, I am.”

“Wow, can we have your autograph?”

“How about a picture?”

“I saw you swim at the nationals in Canada. You were just---“

“Could you sign this for my girlfriend? She’s a **BIG** fan of yours.”

Makoto grinned in spite of himself. Even after all these years, the ritual of people waiting for Haruka at their door when he would return home, never failed to amuse him. In the beginning, Haruka had been rather reluctant to give in to their whims and demands, but gradually he’d warmed up to it. That was, of course, only after Makoto had shown him how much they appreciated his swimming skills. And after he showed how much **_he_** appreciated Haru not turning them away; Haru did have his own whims, after all.

“Sure,” he heard him agree quietly. He watched as he accepted the pen given to him and signed his name carefully, then laughed when the girl who’d requested the picture, gushed, “You’re even better-looking in person.” Haru smiled politely. “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to go home now.” He elbowed his way through the adoring crowd and walked up the front steps. Makoto gulped and nervously moved away from the window and into the living room, anticipating Haru’s reaction when he’d walk in.

“I’m home,” Haru called loudly, stepping into the hall. He threw his keys onto the table, and took off his jacket. walked into the living room.  “Hi.”

“Welcome home, Haru,” Makoto responded, calling from the room and stepping into the hallway to greet him.

Haru hung his jacket and turned to face him. His face lit with that familiar rare of a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” he replied softly, gazing fondly at him. Age had nothing to Haru, if nothing else, Makoto saw that he’d become more desirable, more beautiful, more perfect than ever before. And Makoto thanked the stars, eternally grateful, that with each passing year, and every night, he was the one blessed to have----

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice broke his reverie. He blinked subconsciously and saw Haru looking at him strangely. He took a step closer to him. “Are you alright?”

Makoto blushed. “Yes, I just,” he fumbled for the words. “You must be hungry. I guess we should eat.” He hurriedly brushed past him, but Haru grasped his sleeve tightly. He looked down at the fingers clutching his arm. “Haru.”

“I’m not hungry,” Haru whispered, staring intently at his fingers that were gripping his shirt tightly. He lifted his head up slowly. “Not for food, anyway,” he spelled out, his eyes glowing bright with meaning.

Makoto swallowed deeply, and then smiled, as he carefully removed his fingers from his shirt and entwined their hands together. “Okay, Haru. Whatever you want is fine with me.” He led them towards the couch, his heart beating surprisingly fast, as he sat down. ‘You know, you left so early this morning,” he continued, “I didn’t have a chance to say to you.” He took a deep breath. “Happy Anniversary, Haru.”

Haru sat down next to him, his eyes still glowing expectantly. “Happy Anniversary Makoto,” he replied tenderly. He peered curiously at him. “You didn’t forget, did you? To buy me something? That’s why you’ve been so jumpy lately.”

Makoto shook his head in alarm. “No, Haru-chan, of course not. I mean---“ he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small neatly wrapped package. “I’ve been carrying it with me this whole week, just so I wouldn’t misp---“ He cleared his throat and gave a shaky laugh. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to forget where I put it,” he covered up hurriedly. He handed it to Haru. “Here, open it,” he said eagerly.

Haru slowly unwrapped the present, and carefully pulled out a small white box. He opened it cautiously and revealed a silver key-chain in the shape of a boat’s steering wheel.

“A steering wheel?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, dangling it curiously.

Makoto laughed. “I know it’s sort of cliché, but-“He reached for it tenderly, and fondled it gently . “And since it’s our silver anniversary of twenty-five years being together, I wanted you to know---“He paused as he avoided his gaze. “I wanted you to know that you’re the one who, even after all these years, you’re the one who’s guiding me-steering me-through the waters.. “I wanted you know that even after all these years, you’re the one who brings me to shore safely, who saves me from any thunderstorm, who---“ He glanced back at him with an embarrassed blush. “-who I wouldn’t want anyone else but them to have by my side. And I didn’t want you to ever forget that.”

 Haru’s face softened into a smile; he reached forward and thumbed the skin directly beneath Makoto’s eyelashes, brushing away the wetness that came from his imminent tears. “Mako,” he whispered throatily. “How could I ever _forget_ that?” Makoto reddened even more, as Haru’s hand traveled even lower. “ **Who** could ever forget you?” Haru murmured lightly, almost to himself, as his fingers trailed down his neck, his shoulder blade, his arm, sending tingles down Makoto’s spine. He brought his hand lower and grasped Makoto’s left hand firmly, entwining their fingers together, slowly grazing each finger---

Alarm bells were ringing in Makoto’s ears. _‘Oh no,’_ he thought panicky. _‘He’s going to find out. He’s going to feel it’s not there. I should speak up now. I have to---’_

“Ah, so Haru, why don’t we eat now?” he suggested quickly, trying to pry his hand loose without it being too painfully obvious. “You must be starving, after all---“

“Makoto,” Haru’s voice was unnaturally calm.

Makoto blinked. “Yes?” he asked meekly.

Haruka held up Makoto’s left hand. “Where’s your ring?”

 _‘Oh dear._ ’ “Well, it’s actually a funny story,” Makoto began, laughing nervously, looking away from his questioning look. “How should I put this? I was doing my chores last week—“ He sighed helplessly, as he turned his head back to face him. “Haru, I’m so sorry,” he apologized hurriedly, hoping to ease the blow as gently as possible. “And---“

Haru’s face was contorted strangely, as if he was trying his hardest not to laugh, and the flicker of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Remaining silent, he slowly reached into his pant’s pocket, and revealed a small black box, only to display two silver bands identical to the one Makoto thought he’d misplaced.

“And I’m confused,” Makoto mumbled to himself. He reached a tentative hand out and rubbed the top of the ring softly. “Haru,” he breathed, as the realization suddenly hit him. “You---“

Without warning, he lunged forward and tackled Haru to the sofa, swallowing his squeak of surprise, as the box fell to the ground. **“HARU!!!”** he whined, as he began tickling him in all his weak spots, ignoring his squeals of protest. “You had it all this time!!!”

Haru gasped in between giggles. “ _Gomen_ , Mako, _gomen_ ,” he panted breathlessly, as Makoto relentlessly attacked him with his fingers, and pinning his body firmly against the sofa.

“You had me so worried,” Makoto complained softly, finally stopping his assault and resting his forehead against his. “You had me so worried,” he repeated under his breath, but inside he felt so relieved that it had been safe all along.

Haru sighed, as he lifted his hand upward and toyed with the strands of hair at the base of his neck. “I’m sorry, Makoto,” he replied gently, in the voice that that always sent Makoto’s heart racing. “For making you worry about it the way you were this past week.”

 _‘So you noticed.’_ Makoto shrugged offhandedly, trying hard to keep his voice casual. “I wasn’t ** _that_** worried-“

Haru pulled away from him and tilted his head with a raised eyebrow.

Makoto flushed a deep shade of pink. “Okay, maybe not _that_ worried,” he admitted, chuckling slightly. He rested a hand against Haru’s cheek. “I **was** worried that you might think of me,” he hesitated, “-you would think I’d lost it, I was afraid that after all this time, you’d think I didn’t care---“

Haru silenced him with a soft kiss. “Makoto,” he murmured against his lips. “Don’t think too much.” 

Makoto’s face crinkled into a smile. “Whatever you say, Haru,” he consented willingly. “What’d you need it for anyway?” he asked curiously, as Haru settled himself comfortably atop of him, as they lay contentedly sprawled on the couch.

Haru extended his arm down and scooped the box off the ground. “It’s for you, Makoto. Why don’t you read it for yourself?” he said, nestling his head against Makoto’s chest, his wavy hair brushing faintly against his chin.

Intrigued, Makoto opened the box with one hand, while his other hand snaked its way around Haru’s narrow waist, pulling him closer as Haru breathed deeply into his neck. He carefully pulled one out, and circled it around his finger. “Twenty five and more,” he read quietly. He reached for the other one. “I’ll always be yours,” he finished softly. Tears welled up in his eyes for the second time that day, as Haru buried his head deeper into his neck. “Haru-“

“Twenty five and more,” Haru mumbled into his shirt. “That’s something special, right?”

Makoto’s lips curved into a small smile, as he tightened his grip around him. “It is,” he agreed softly, kissing his hair. “Thank you Haru,” he murmured hoarsely, hoping that Haru’s wouldn’t hear his voice cracking from emotion. “Who knew you could be such a romantic?” he teased lightly.

“Hmph,” was the muffled reply, and honestly, that was all Makoto had to hear, as he laughed silently.

“I was going to write _‘`Til the end of time-You’ll always be mine,”_ Haru’s stifled voice continued, “But the jeweler said it would be impossible to fit.” He frowned as he lifted his head up slightly to look at Makoto. “He said it would have to be written in Lilliputian if it was going to be read,” he informed him seriously.

Makoto chuckled, and pulled Haru even closer to him, if that was even remotely possible at the moment. “Don’t worry Haru-chan. I like this one better; the other one gave the impression that you were a little too possessive.” He paused briefly. “Not that you aren’t in bed, anyway,” he mused, grinning. “Then again, the jeweler didn’t need to know all _that_ , right?”

Haru blushed. “Don’t say silly things,” he reproved stiffly. “You know it embarrasses me.”

Makoto laughed lightly. “Only for you, Haru,” he murmured, kissing his neck softly, earning a soft moan on Haru’s part. “Only to you,” he continued huskily against his smooth skin, feeling his neck draw a sharp intake of breath from Makoto’s touch, his hand idly running through his hair.

“Mak---“

“Twenty five and more,” Makoto echoed, pulling away abruptly, as Haru hissed a disgruntled groan at the absence of his lips. He twirled it around, before returning it to its appropriate place on his finger, with a happy smile on his face.

“Actually,” Haru began, his voice hinting a trace of amusement. “This one’s meant for you,” he informed him, his eyes sparkling teasingly, as he pointed to the other inscribed message.

Makoto snorted disbelievingly at _‘I’ll always be yours.’_ “Yeah, I’m sure Haru. That’s what you want from me, after all, so it’s only natural that it would be meant-

But the rest of his words were drowned out, as Haru caught his bottom lip with his and kissed him deeply, fiercely, entangling their bodies even further, and making Makoto forget entirely what he had meant to say as he lost himself completely to the sensation.

 And later on in the heat of that night, during the never-ending, never-changing, never-boring, never-disappointing state of passion, when Makoto became nothing more than a puddle of muffled moans, sprawled against silk sheets, and only breaths of Haru’s name escaped over and over from his swollen lips, Makoto realized that **maybe** - _just maybe_ Haru had been right.

OMAKE

**“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?”** Sousuke’s voice boomed throughout the living room. Gurgling happily, three-year-old Daiki let go off his father’s hand and collapsed onto the couch, and completely disappeared beneath a pile of dirty laundry.

“Sou-“Rin’s tousled head emerged from behind the sofa. He stood up shakily and ran a hand through his mussed-up hair. He stole a quick glance at his watch. “You’re home early,” he began, his voice wavering slightly. He hopped over a large pile of board games scattered across the floor and approached him. “I wasn’t expecting you for another hour or so. What about Dai-chan’s appointment?”

“Yeah, well, the doctor cancelled. Called in sick,” Sousuke replied, avoiding his gaze as he scanned the room with a baffled look. “Ironic, right?” His eyes finally settled onto Rin’s guilty expression. “What the hell happened, Rin?”

“Dad, please mind your language,“ Mashiro scolded gently, as she came in from the kitchen, and quickly tucked her cell phone into her pocket.

“Mashi,” Daiki cried happily. Hoisting himself off the sofa, he toddled towards his sister, and extended his arms upwards in a plea to be lifted. She laughed as she bent down and scooped him into her arms. “Hey you,” she cooed, tickling him under his chin, as he nuzzled against her cheek, laughing sleepily.

Sousuke smiled apologetically at her. “Sorry kiddo, my mistake.” He shook a warning finger. “And don’t think I didn’t see that, young lady.” Mashiro smiled sheepishly. “We’re going to have a serious discussion, as soon as I get to the bottom of what tsunami went through this house.” He turned his attention back to Rin, clearly teetering on the balance of not exploding right then and there, searching for an explanation. “Rin,” he began with a steely tone, “What-“

 **“Daddy!!”** Kana exclaimed, suddenly bustling down the stairs in a whirlwind. Her brown ponytail bounced behind her, as she flung herself around Sousuke, who instinctively gathered her into his arms.

“Daddy, don’t be mad. It’s my entire fault the house looks the way it is,” she explained hurriedly, her blue eyes sparkling with a hint of regret.

 _“Really?”_ Sousuke remarked coolly. He raised an eyebrow at Rin who’d collapsed wearily onto the edge of the sofa, completely exhausted. “And why is that?”

“Well, you know it’s my talent show tonight, and I just **HAD** to find my lucky scrunchie,” Kana informed him with a serious expression, “or there’s **NO WAY** I’m going on that stage and leaving with the first place prize,” she ended dramatically. She twirled her ponytail around her finger. “Luckily I found it, so now I’m all set, Daddy.” She beamed happily at Sousuke, who was struggling to keep a straight face.

“So, I take it Rin **JUST HAD** **TO** turn the house upside-down to search for it, right?” Sousuke teased gently, finally grasping the situation. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Well, I’m glad _Mom_ was able to help you find it.” She nodded in agreement, but then her eyes lit up as if she’d just remembered something important.

“Oh, and Daddy, I’m not calling Rin Mommy anymore,” she informed him solemnly. Rin who’d been drifting off in drowsiness, instantly perked up at her words. His body stiffened sharply, suddenly realizing what she intended to reveal.

 _‘Oh no,’_ he pleaded silently, hoping his words would somehow reach Kana telepathically. _‘Don’t say it, Kana. Please don’t say it-‘_

 _“Really?”_ Sousuke shifted her position slightly in his arms. “And may I ask what is he **_now_** called exactly?”

“Hey, Kana, you must be hungry,” Rin interrupted hastily, hoping to prevent the inevitable.  He stood up quickly, attempting to grab her attention. “Let’s get a-

 **“FOMMY!”** she announced exuberantly with a wide grin spread across her face, blissfully oblivious to the torment Rin was in for.

 **“FOMMY! FOMMY!”** Daiki chanted gaily, reaching out to Rin, while Mashiro attempted but failed miserably to suppress a snicker.

Sousuke cocked an eyebrow at Rin, as his face turned a deep crimson, clashing terribly with his hair. **_“Fommy?”_** he mouthed silently at him with a quizzical look, yet surprisingly a mischievous twinkle gleamed in his eye.

Rin smiled weakly at him, well aware that the damage had been done; only one thought, however, circled his mind repeatedly at that very moment.

_‘Makoto, you are **SO NOT** getting away with this.’_

*The term ‘Fommy’ is credited to the film, Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it for me. It's been...an experience. One I won't forget. I don't think my writing style seems to appeal to most readers, so I guess I'll leave it to the experts for now, and work on improving it. Thank you to those who DID read any of my work. I appreciate it with all my heart.
> 
> And, if anyone would be interested in a SouRin Prologue or Epilogue to this, do let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
